Every Action In This World
by thebestIcan
Summary: In 1941, the Elric family is captured and taken to a camp. Edward, Noa and their two children, Trisha and Handeln, are studied for their unique traits. Will they get out alive, or will the Nazis prove their power?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Every Action in This World

It's amazing how easily time flies, no? One moment you're a child staring up at your parents from your crib, the next you're married and watching your own take their first steps. And it didn't matter what side of the Gateway you were on. Edward Elric couldn't help but ponder this as he watched his wife and children walk down the streets of Munich before him.

Eleven years before he attempted a miracle that turned into a family's dark secret. One more before he had earned himself a collar as a dog of the Military. Four more to pass while wandering and pondering the meaning of truth. Disaster struck and a brotherly bond gave life to one and altered another. Two years stuck in limbo as he traveled from London to Munich, where he'd meet a scientist and a wanderer. Until that fateful day when he would be reunited with the only family he had left. There was no doubt about it. At eighteen, Edward had seen more than a lifetime's worth of fears, tears and laughter.

And now he finally got to rest. The year 1923 had given him so much, now that he stopped to think about it. He pushed his blonde bangs back as he stared at his wife of eleven years. Chocolate brown eyes glanced back up to meet his golden orbs and Noa Elric smiled. He returned the gesture and thought back on that fateful day when he met her.

She had been running. Running because she had been unjustly sold for profit, like some sort of trinket that was beautiful yet dispensable. All because she was different. No, because she was unique from even the different. And she just happened to hide under the canvas tarp covering the rockets in the back of the truck he was resting in. "Don't play with that," he had said. "There's fuel in it!" And she looked up at him with a look like a beaten dog begging him not to turn her over to her master. A hail of fists and a quick escape later, he found them breathless and standing outside the apartment. He could remember begging Gracia to let her stay, and Heidrich's warm welcome for her, a blanket and a place to sleep.

He hadn't expected her to use her gift against him. He didn't think that she could be so easily blinded and tricked. She had delved into his thoughts and dreams, picking out bits of information believing that she could be free from the constant threat of betrayal, despite the fact she was betraying him. And yet, when all was said and done, he forgave her. He saw the pain in her eyes, a wound still fresh that had salt rubbed in it far too many times! It wasn't a crime to want to belong somewhere. To know that the person standing next to you wasn't secretly despising you because you looked different, or plotting to exploit a talent you hadn't wanted.

The uprising had ended, Edward and his brother who had crossed from the other side of the Gateway traveled with Noa by their side. They hid her for a month, searching for and destroying the uranium bomb that had crossed worlds, then returning to her. And they began to wander again. Around Germany, Romania, parts of Italy… But they always returned to Munich. The tension between the oldest Elric sibling and his roman companion quickly dissolved, met with the kindness and protectiveness that only a family knew. A couple more years and love began to shine through even the darkest times.

He was twenty five when he dropped down to one knee, taking Noa's hand in his and asking for it in marriage. At the tender age of twenty three, she said yes. So young and reckless to anyone who didn't bother to look deeper. They were opposites on the outside, yes. Her light mocha skin to his milky white. His golden strands to her earthy dark locks. She was slightly taller than him, a fact he'd only grudgingly admit. His yellow eyes to her chocolate orbs. She was warm and soft as velvet, while two of his limbs were cold, hard steel… They were physical opposites.

But inside, they were more alike than one could possible think. They had both seen family ripped away from them. They had wandered the world in search of something they had little chance of finding or even understanding. They were both looked at with fear and greed for their unusual talents. They were both so scarred, and yet they had healed as they licked each other's wounds. They kept each other going, kept each other from fading out or straying too far off the path.

So, one sunny day in Munich, they said their vows in the presence of a judge and three witnesses, Alphonse, Hughes and Gracia, in the courthouse. He carried her over the step into the apartment they had once lived in with Heidrich after they had met. Only this time they lived by themselves, with Alphonse in the apartment next door. They ended each day with a kiss and "goodnight, I love you," and began it with another kiss and "good morning, love."

Edward had long ago picked up where Heidrich had left off, studying engineering, and took a position with the small research group. Noa helped Gracia in the store below the apartment. It wasn't long until Alphonse began showing signs of love with a young woman that reminded the Elric brothers strikingly of Rose. They had a little family, the four of them.

When Noa was twenty five, she began to feel sick in the mornings and hardly touched her food. Edward, always so frightened of losing the people most important to him, took her to the doctor. They shed tears that day, but not of sorrow. A little less than nine months later, a little girl they would name Trisha was born.

That child was a jewel, growing with more and more beauty every day. Tanned skin, chestnut hair and eyes that shone like gold. She was small, quite petite for her age. People would say that she looked like her Mama, but no one objected that she had her Papa's eyes. Always kind, always generous. Her temper would flare at the slightest injustice. "You would make a good guardian angel," someone on the street once told her when she was six. She thought of this that summer when her baby brother was born.

They named him Handeln, after Noa's father. A male image of his sister. He grew bigger with every day, and it was obvious that he would probably tower over his father in little over a decade's time. Creeping up to the age of two, he could speak and walk with a wobble. He had an interest in anything shiny, anything that could be composed into an engine. Edward's little scientist.

Noa hadn't changed. She still looked like a teenager, despite her age of thirty four, herr hair was longer, always down, her clothes somewhere between the typical German garmets and her gypsy robes. Eyes would follow her, lips were licked hesitantly for guilty pleasure, but would open in aw as she picked up her son and hugged her daughter. Glares were sent her husband's way as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. Edward had grown to only an inch shorter than her. He no longer wore his hair in a ponytail, but back to the low braid as when he traveled with his brother. A few lines spread from his eyes, hinting at his age of thirty six, but he still looked young. Automail limbs, a fascinating innovation for this world, were still working as good as new.

Germany, however, was in a pitiful state. Rumors that the Fuhrer Hitler had died in the uprising of 1923 were false. Oh no, he had lived. And he had managed to regain power as Fuhrer, through manipulative means. Hitler's thirst for power was fueled by his embarrassment and rage of his previous defeat. He struck with a force not to be reckoned with. In the year of 1939, war had broken out over the nations. The Nazis had flourished in number, and the people of Germany felt fear. It seemed only the blonde haired, blue eyed Christians were safe. Every action in this world, and the other, will bare a consequence. Now, in 1941, the Elric family was about to feel this war's effects.


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Is Thicker

Hey there all! Julie again! Okay, so the little hamster running around the wheel in my head has been working overtime, and this is the result! Another Noa/Ed fiction, but this time they have a family, and they're in danger. It will flash between the family's view, and Al and Rosa's view. Yeah, there's a hint of Al/Alternate Rose. It's still a work in progress, but here goes!

Julie: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or it's characters. Trust me, if I did, Ed would not have been single for so long!

Ed: Hey!

* * *

Every Action In This World

Chapter One: Blood Is Thicker

"Papa! Come on, catch up!"

Edward looked at his daughter and smiled, taking her outstretched hand. She gripped it and dragged him forwards towards Noa and their son. Trisha was a surprisingly strong child, for her small size. Reaching the rest of his family, Edward kissed his wife on the cheek and ruffled up Handeln's hair. The little boy giggled at him before grabbing his metal index finger and sticking it in his mouth. Trisha took up Noa's free left hand and they walked down a small side street towards the market of Munich.

"Are Al and Rosa setting a date?"

Ed looked at Noa with a confused expression, then smiled as he remembered the conversation the four of them had the previous week. Alphonse had finally plucked up the courage to ask Rosa to marry him. His little brother had grown up. It was still hard for Edward not to call Rosa by her alternate counterpart. She was physically identical, the pink bangs, violet eyes and tanned skin. She spoke with a thick Spanish accent, however. Her child, Cervantes, had grown to the age of five now, and was encouraged to call Alphonse "Papa," which he did enthusiastically. Al loved that child as if it were his own. Something Ed admired greatly.

"Al mentioned something about next month."

Noa nodded and looked down at Handeln, who had become fascinated with the faces his older sister was making at him. He giggled and made them back. The parents laughed a moment until a voice behind them called for Ed's attention. Turning back, he saw a man running towards them, carrying a rather heavy looking volume. The man's short blonde hair flew back in the wind and his blue eyes sparkled with joy as he ran to meet his colleague. Ed ushered his family ahead of him, turning to meet the man.

"Lupin! What brings you to this end of town?"

"Elric, great news! I found that limited addition of theories we were looking for!"

Noa shook her head with a smile on her face as she watched her husband, his face lighting up like a child who had found a particularly delicious piece of candy. He became immersed in the formulas and was off in the world of physics, chatting away with his colleague. Squeezing Trisha's hand, she kept walking down the street towards the bustling stands of the market.

"Mama, can we get some apples?"

"I don't know, love, we'll have to see…"

Noa knew the answer would be no already, the price of everything having sky rocketed with the inflation. It was getting harder and harder to live in the city. The couple had discussed leaving it behind to start fresh somewhere else, but neither could bear to leave the place they loved so much. So, day after day, they did the best with what they had.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Noa turned the corner to bump rather roughly into someone. Stepping back, Noa began to apologize, looking up to see exactly who she was apologizing to. What she saw made the blood in her veins turn chilled. A man, a foot taller than her and built like stone, dressed in a gray uniform with a black four-pointed on red and white. The swastika. He was a Nazi!

"Gypsy! What are you doing, walking around in broad daylight!?"

Noa grabbed Trisha's hand tight and back away a few steps. She found herself trapped however, as a pair of hands gripped her arms to hold her in place. She looked behind to find another, grinning evilly as he glared down at her. Four more walked over. Noa pulled Handeln close to her as he began to cry. Trisha's eyes darted from one man to another and began to shrink into her mother's form.

"Mama, what do they want?"

Noa couldn't answer before the first man swooped down on the child. His gray eyes bored into Trisha's and she shrank even more. Quick as lightning, his hand reached out and grabbed Trisha's arm, pulling her away from Noa. Noa screamed in protest, reaching for her daughter, but the hands of the man who held her were strong. The man with the gray eyes sneered as he picked the child up off the ground.

"Gypsy filth! Thieves and tramps, that's what you all are! And breeding!"

He shook the girl slightly and she winced in pain, kicking her feet at him to let her go. Noa continued to fight against the hands that held her and Handeln began to wail in fright. The man who held Noa tightened his grip painfully, though she hardly noticed as she struggled to reach her child.

"Let her go! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Silence, and shut that wailing brat up!"

Noa felt herself being dragged away from Trisha and that's when she panicked. She kicked and scratched, holding as tightly to Handeln as possible so he couldn't be torn from her grasp too. She wiggled as she tried to break the hold on her. But most of all, she screamed.

Three streets down, Edward's eyes snapped towards the direction of the sounds. That scream sent shivers along his body and his heart beat painfully in his chest. That was a scream that he thought he would never hear again, and had fought to ensure it. That was a scream he hadn't heard in nearly eighteen years, since the first uprising. That was Noa's scream.

"Elric, you alright- Hey!"

Ed threw the book back into his colleague's hands and took off running towards the commotion. As he turned the corner, he skidded to a halt as he registered exactly what was going on. Noa was being held back as she struggled, Handeln in her arms screaming, and Trisha being carried away. By Nazis. Biting down, Ed's anger flared as he rushed forward.

"Hey! Stop, what d'you think you're doing!"

Ed reached out to knock away the hands that held Noa, but he was blocked off by a one of the men who were standing behind her. Ed glared up into blue eyes covered by straggly dirty blonde hair. The man gave him a small smile and laid his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed watched as the man looked over his pale skin, his blonde hair, his gold eyes.

"Don't mind this, sir. Just getting rid of some pests!"

'Pests!?!' Ed ground his teeth at the word and his fists clenched, he reached out and shoved the man back, growling as he spoke.

"That's my family!"

The man wheeled around to gaze as the three. Noa had stopped struggling, tears sliding down her cheeks as she held Handeln, still crying loudly as he clutched at his mother's neck. Trisha has stopped kicking, though still tried half heartedly to pull the man's hands off her arms. The blonde, blue eyed man looked back at Ed with a sneer, snarling as he reached out and grabbed him.

"Impure!"

Ed stepped back, tossing the man back. The other three who weren't occupied with holding the rest of the Elric family rushed forward. Ed's years of training came back to him in full and he began to force the attackers away. Kicks, punches, blocks…

It had been so long since he had needed to fight like this, but his training with Master came back to him and he found the moves were like a dance he'd learned long ago. The men, however, were persistent, and refused to stay down. How long… ?

"Stop!"

Ed didn't know why he obeyed, but as he glanced up, he was glad he did. The man who held Trisha, obviously the superior, had taken his pistol out of its holster, the barrel pointed at her head. Trisha panicked and began to cry, looking to her father but not daring to move.

"Papa! Papa, help!"

Ed had never felt so useless. His daughter, his family, was in danger and he couldn't do anything to help them but surrender. Handeln wasn't crying anymore, staring at the scene before him in shock, Noa much the same as her heart stopped. Trisha cried and choked as she begged her father to help her. And all he could do was drop his hands to his sides. He stared at his little girl with a look of pain in his eyes, as if silently begging her to understand. She still screamed for him.

"Papa! Please help, please! Papa, why won't you help!?"

The four men swarmed in and grabbed Ed's arms, pulling them back behind him. He didn't fight, but merely glared at the man who held Trisha. The man waited until Ed's hands were cuffed, then dropped the pistol, releasing Trisha. The girl ran to her mother's outstretched arm, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face as she cried. Ed gave a mental sigh of relief, but glared into the man's steel gray eyes as he stepped closer. Ed felt the sleeve of his right arm being lifted and heard the man behind him address his superior.

"Sir, look at this."

The man tilted his head to see over Ed's shoulder, eyes narrowing at the sight of the steel automail. His lip curled with disgust and he reached up to rip the sleeve open, exposing it to his shoulder. He stepped back and glared at Ed, his words dripping with venom as he spoke.

"It is our job to rid the world of the impure. Our God wills it."

Ed wasn't sure why he did it, but then again, he always acted without thinking. He tilted his head up and spat into the man's face. He could feel the grip on him tighten and he watched as the man wiped his face half heartedly, glaring back at Ed. Ed simply glared back, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Fuck you and your 'God.'"

The man with steel eyes simply grinned, wiping his face clean. He stared at Ed for a moment longer, then the men behind him, tapping his fingers lightly against the handle of the pistol. The superior raised the pistol up to Ed's face. Distantly he heard Noa beg for him not to shoot, but it was drowned out. Next thing he knew, the butt of the pistol connected with his temple and he felt blinding pain.

"Edward!"

He heard Noa scream his name, then felt dizzy and sick. His body became heavy and he felt himself being held up in the men's grasp as he went limp. His vision went fuzzy, then black and the last thing he heard before unconsciousness took him was Noa's screams and his children's cries.

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter. I specifically made sure that each name in the story has significance. I have a few notes just to clarify things! 

"Handeln" is the German verb "to trade." I thought it would be appropriate for Edward's previous line of work. In a way, I thought that Ed had to trade so much and that his family is his reward.

"Rosa" is the Spanish adjective for "pink." I don't know why, but Rose struck me as Spanish when I first saw her. The word was so similar to her name. And she has pink bangs, so I thought it appropriate that "Rosa" would be her name.

"Cervantes" is the last name of the famous Spanish author of Don Quijote, a story of an adventurer. I thought this would continue the Spanish theme to Rosa's family, but when I looked back, it had more meaning to me. Don Quijote was a man who would go on quests he made up in his mind. I think that Heidrich viewed Edward as his Don Quijote.

"Lupin" is the German word for "wolf." Yes I am a Harry Potter fan, but that isn't were I got it from! My dearest love, Sean, whom I owe so much, once said that you had to be a wolf to survive in these times. That got me thinking and so I named Edward's colleague "Lupin." This character may come to play later, I haven't decided yet.

Alright, as for the line "fuck you and your 'God,'" I didn't mean it towards God himself. I meant resistance to the idea that certain people are "impure" and need to be gotten rid of. The way I see it, God would not create someone differently, then decide to banish them. So why should we use Him as an excuse for our own prejudices? I guess I was just using Edward to state this, as the situation fit. Unfortunatly, one's religion was a huge facter during this time. I am an atheist, however I do appreciate other's beliefs. I do apologize if this offended anyone, it was not my intention.

Julie: So, I think that went rather well!

Ed: My family got caught by the Nazis.

Julie: It'll work out.

Ed: -Growls- My family got caught by the Nazis!

Julie: -Pats lightly on the head-


	3. Chapter 2: Bad News Travels Fast

Hey guys, it's Julie. Alright, sorry I haven't updated, but I had a few ideas for the second chapter and I couldn't decide which to use. I chose this one, because I figured it would give a little more background into Al and Rosa's relationship, and also because I thought it was the best one. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Every Action In This World

Chapter Two: Bad News Travels Fast

"Thank you, Miss. Have a good day!"

"Thank you!"

Rosa Miguel lifted the paper bag of groceries into her arms, walking down the busy streets of the market towards the little apartment she shared with her son and fiancé. At the thought of Al, she began to list off the things that needed to be done before the wedding next month. Register for the marriage certificate, get an appointment for the judge, find herself a gown… She had no idea getting married would be so much work!

But she didn't mind. She would finally have a family, a real one, with the man she loved most! Alphonse Elric… She would never forget the day he walked into her life. She had been walking home from the market, much like she was now, with a bag of groceries in one arm and a wailing, struggling two year old Cervantes in the other. He was sick at the time, pained with an ear infection that gave him little rest at night, making him all the more cranky.

"Cervantes, quiet, you'll scream yourself hoarse!"

The toddler, objecting at the request to be quiet, reached out and kicked, knocking the bag of groceries. A few tins fell to the ground with a clatter and Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes as she bent down to collect them. Putting the bag down, still hold onto Cervantes so he wouldn't run off at the sudden freedom, she gathered the tins, placing them back in the bag. Annoyed at the child's screaming, almost deaf in one ear, she lowered her voice, speaking firmly.

"Silencia! Ahora!"

Cervantes lowered his volume to an occasional sob or whimper. Mama spoke in Spanish, which meant she was getting angry. And he knew better than to get Mama angry. A shadow appeared over them and the little boy looked up to see a tall man with dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes, holding a can of tomatoes. Cervantes tugged at his mother's shirt sleeve, then pointed. Rosa turned around to see the man, who smiled at her.

"You dropped these, I believe?"

Rosa stood, her son's hand in her left, and took the can from the man, staring at him with wide eyes. She nodded, placing it in the bag before lifting her son into her arms, brushing her pink bangs out of her face.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Alphonse. Call me Al. And your name?"

"Rosa. Rosa Miguel, this is my son, Cervantes."

Al looked down at the sniffling boy and smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Rosa watched him, unsure of why this man was so kind. It wasn't something she saw often in the hungry, dark, cold streets of Munich. He looked back up to her violet eyes.

"Is he sick?"

"Yes, he has an ear infection."

Al nodded and reached up, rubbing the sides of Cervantes' neck, just under his ears. The child stilled, eyes widening, then closed as he sighed and smiled. Rosa stared in wonder as the child stopped his crying and leaned his head against her shoulder. Looking back up to Al, she smiled and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you… How did you…?"

"There was pressure in his ears, that's why he was crying, the pressure just need to be released."

Rosa nodded slowly and thanked him again. She was about to pick up the bag when Al swooped down and scooped up the bag, tucking it into the crook of his arm. She stared at him and he smiled.

"Can I escort you home?"

Rosa giggled slightly as she remembered all this. Al began to meet her regularly in the market, then asked her on a proper date one night, and Cervantes was allowed to come. After a few months, he brought the two over to his house to meet his family. His brother Edward had a family, a wife Noa and two kids, Trisha and Handeln. They welcomed her and Cervantes with open arms. Al smiled to see them all together, and that night, he gave Cervantes a toy train. Al shared his love as much with the boy as he did with her. And now that they were to be married, Cervantes would finally have a real father. It all seemed so perfect!

A scream sounded a few blocks ahead and Rosa jumped as she looked up. Running forwards, she made her way to the commotion, gasping at what she saw. Up ahead, Edward and his family were struggling against the hold of seven men. Men Rosa recognized as Nazis. She quickly dodged behind the brick wall of a building, watching the scene before her.

Edward was fighting the men around him while Noa was held back, Handeln in her arms. Trisha was in the arms of one of the Nazis, it obvious he was the leader of the group. The man drew his pistol and held it to the girl's head, who began to cry and beg for her papa. Rosa gasped and shook her head, her hand raised to her mouth to cover any sound she made. Edward stopped his fighting and surrendered to the men, who bound him. Next thing she knew, he was smacked over the head with the handle of the gun and slumped unconscious on the ground.

Rosa's heart raced. What could she do? She couldn't run out and beg them to stop, they'd take her as well! And then what would Cervantes do without his mother? How would Al know what was happening to his brother and family? She looked around for someone to help, but the street was empty safe for the Elrics, the Nazis and herself. She looked back towards the scene to see an old, black delivery truck with the swastika painted on the side roll up to the officers. Noa, still protesting and kicking, Handeln crying in her arms, was dragged into the back of the truck. The officer lifted Trisha inside and the limp Edward was carried and roughly laid on the floor. Rosa watched as Noa crawled to her husband and the doors shut on them, drowning out the sounds of the children's cries. A moment later, the truck had rolled away and was gone.

Rosa stood there for a moment, shock keeping her still. Thoughts buzzed around inside her mind and she struggled to keep her breathing even, clutching at the bag of groceries until her knuckles were white. Suddenly, one thought stuck in her mind. Get home and tell Alphonse!

Rosa checked to see that the streets were clear, then ran from her hiding place as fast as she could down the streets towards the apartment. Her muscles began to ache and her lungs burned for air, but she continued on as fast as she could. She had to tell Alphonse! She tripped and stumbled, but quickly regained her balance and ran the last block of the way home. Ahead, she could see Cervantes playing in the street with a few friends, a game of jacks between them. He looked up to see his mother, smile fading as she ran to him with fear in her eyes.

"Mama, what-?"

"En la casa, rápidamente!"

Rosa grabbed her son's small hand and dragged him into the apartment, leaving the boy's friends staring at them in wonder. Rosa looked around the small entrance room frantically as she released Cervantes. Turning to her son, she shoved the bag of groceries into his arms.

"Where is Alphonse?"

"He's in the kitchen making lunch!"

Rosa turned on her heel and ran towards the kitchen, shoving open the door and skidding to a halt. Al turned from the stove where he was stirring a pot of soup, staring in wonder at Rosa. The wide eyed girl stopped to catch her breath and looked up at her fiancé. Al put the spoon down and took off the apron he had been wearing, peaking up at Cervantes, who had just stumbled in under the weight of the groceries. Al gave the boy a questioning look and he just shrugged in response. Finally, Rosa looked up at Al, her voice trembling.

"Al, it's your brother and his family. The Nazis… The Nazis have them!"

* * *

Dun dun dun duuuuun! Okay, that was pretty much my grand idea for chapter two. Chapter three will be up shortly, but I gotta give the hamster running in the wheel in my mind a rest. Poor little guy is tuckered out! -Pets the little hamster- If you don't speak Spanish, here's a little translation for you! 

"Silencia! Ahora!" - Quiet! Now!

"En la casa! Rapidamente!" - In the house! Quickly!


	4. Chapter 3: Alone in a Crowd

Okay guys, I am so, so sorry about it taking so long to write this chapter! I have been so busy with my courses that I haven't really had a chance to sit down and write a series. I finally managed to get the finishing touches on this chapter done. This chapter has been a major challenge for me, but I think that I can get the next few out rather easily now, I have them all planned out. Again, I am so sorry! Poor Ed has been knocked out for about six months now! He's gonna need one hell of an aspirin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but according to my boyfriend I abuse the hell outta him!

* * *

Every Action in this World

Chapter 3: Alone in a Crowd

The back of the truck was dirty, dusty and cramped, with very little in the way of light. Handel had huddled in his sister's lap, his thumb tucked into his mouth and eyes closed in sleep. Trisha had dosed off as well, her arms protectively wrapped around Handeln and her chin on top of his head. Noa sighed as she looked over at her children, shaking her head sadly and biting her lip. Looking down at Ed, who was still unconscious with his head in her lap, her hand over the wound on his forehead to stop the bleeding, she gave a small sob. It was her fault. Her fault they were all in this mess, simply because of the color of her skin. And now they were in danger, her family was in danger. A tear trailed down off her chin and landed on Edward's cheek.

He winced slightly, stirring and raising his hand to his head. Blinking, he peaked his eyes open, his vision clearing slowly as he looked up. A dully lit cabin to a military truck, his children in the corner sleeping. Edward looked up to see Noa leaning over him, her eyes shut tight as tears streamed down her cheeks and he realized that his head was laid in her lap, her hand over the wound. He reached up and took her hand in his, her eyes snapping open at the contact. She gasped to see his golden eyes staring back at him and he slowly sat up, dizziness threatening to pull him into unconsciousness again.

He slowly turned, pulling Noa into his arms where she wept, clutching at the front of his shirt. Slowly, she calmed herself and looked back up at him. He wiped her tears away and was about to speak when the truck took a sharp turn and they were thrown sideways. Instinctively, Ed grabbed Noa and held her tight as they toppled to the floor of the cabin, sliding across to the opposite side. He heard Handeln cry out and Trisha's small cry for her mother.

The truck bumped and clattered along a gravel road, causing the small family to be tossed around slightly. Finally the truck slowed and stopped. Trisha and Handeln crawled to their parents, reaching for them when the doors opened, blinding them with sunlight. Ed groaned, the bright light assaulting his already throbbing head. He closed his eyes as they were shouted at and realized that they must have arrived to their unknown destination. His brain slowly turned the painful noise into words, which eventually sank in.

"Get out of the truck. Now, get out, get in line!"

Edward grudgingly jumped off the tailgate of the truck, Noa following close behind. After turning to help the children down, Trisha holding Noa's hand and Handeln in Ed's arms, they turned and realized for the first time the scene around them.

People. Hundreds and hundreds of people, all gathered in groups with Nazi guards brandishing weapons and keeping them tight together. There were fences of wire and walls of stone and beyond that small buildings. There were trucks arriving with more people clambering out with children and elderly and of all walks of life. Edward saw the Star of David, pink triangles, people of every color and heard words of every tongue. But what shook him down to the core was that the trucks that left this place and motored into the vast open horizon surrounding them were empty.

It took him a moment before a shout in his ear brought him crashing down into the present and he realized that Noa and Trisha were standing in a line and he quickly took his spot next to them. As he moved, he watched the men in uniforms. He scanned their shoulders for rank, memorizing who had authority and who didn't. He looked around for an unprotected truck, for a gun left unattended, for anything that could help them.

"You! Eyes forward! Scum, associating with gypsy trash!"

Edward anger flared and he kept his eyes forward, glaring at the stout little soldier who barked orders. Ed bit his tongue, not daring to say anything or start trouble. He'd already had a gun pointed at one of his children today; he may not be so lucky next time. Edward watched as their line was picked apart and separated into different groups, and took Noa's hand in his, holding tight as possible, the children firmly in their grasp. They couldn't be separated. The line got smaller and smaller, until it was only them and another family standing huddled together.

"Those five over there, the men that way."

Hands grabbed them and pulled, Edward's grasp being pulled from Noa's despite his very best efforts. He could feel himself being dragged away from her and the children, the wife and daughter of the man next to him being pulled in the opposite direction. Edward struggled, throwing punches at the soldiers who had a hold of him and he dug his heals into the gravel under him. He heard the shout of a sergeant and the groups of people began to move towards a gate in the fence surrounding the buildings. He shouted their names and heard as his family was taken.

"Noa! Trisha, Handeln, stay with your mother! Noa!"

"Edward! Edward! Let go of us! Let go! Edward!"

"Noa, don't let them take the children! Noa… Noa!"

Edward felt himself be dragged into a group of other men, shoved through the gate and lost sight of his family. His heart pounded in his chest and he struggled to see past the hoard of men around him. Their shouts were drowned out over the commands and crying of small children. He stopped struggling, letting himself be carried by the crowd into a fenced off corner of what seemed like a great courtyard in the middle of the buildings, people shouting and scrambling around him.

Soldiers all around them separated the men into smaller groups and Ed couldn't help but get the feeling of being herded like cattle. He stood in yet another line, being pushed forward into the arms of a man with medic rank on his uniform. He looked Edward over, forcing his mouth open, taking his pulse. Edward didn't care, he was only half paying attention, watching the crowd for some sign of his family. The medic sniffed at the sight of his automail, disgusted, and his name was taken down on a piece of paper, along with his age and whatever information this impromptu check up had revealed.

Finally Edward was ushered forward along with yet another group of men into one big at the opposite end of the camp, women and children crying and families scrambling to meet up with one another. Edward looked around him, pushing his way through the crowd, screaming out 'Noa, Trisha, Handeln' until he was hoarse, jumping up to see over the many people around him.

"Papa!"

He stopped, recognizing that voice as Handeln's and turned, calling out to them. He heard Handeln's voice once more and saw his son, sitting on Noa's shoulders and smiling as he waved. Edward rushed forward, not caring about pushing and being pushed around as he stumbled forward to his family. He finally saw them and as Noa put Handeln back on the ground, Ed reached out for his wife. She hugged him close and he planted kisses in her hair, just relieved that they had found one another. He then picked up his children, one each arm and hugged them close.

A few moments passed before they even spoke, just huddled together in the center of the bustling crowd. Passing Trisha back over to Noa, he led them to the side of the crowd, towards the fence. What they saw didn't sit well with them. Dying bits of grass and dirt for a long while and then trees. Other then the buildings inside the fences of wire and walls of stone, there was nothing around them. They hadn't a clue where they were, if they were even in the same district of Germany. Handeln wiggled in Edward's arms and looked down at his father, his thumb in his mouth.

"Papa, where are we?"

* * *

Ed: We're doomed...  
Julie: Well... I am a mean author!  
Ed: No duh! 


	5. Chapter 4: An Empty Apartment

Hey there! Told you I'd get the next chapter out quickly! Alright, this one's sorta short, but I didn't really want the focus to be on this,more to lead up to the next three. Which I should have posted by the end of the week.

* * *

Every Action In This World

Chapter 4: An Empty Apartment

The dull thud of footsteps echoed off the empty hall leading to the Elric family's apartment. Alphonse couldn't help but be thrust into 1923, when he first walked this hallway covered in bits of debris, a very angry Edward in front of him and a timid, scared Noa behind him. They had been so distant for so long after Al had arrived. It was amazing how things changed.

Sighing, Al looked at the door of apartment number forty-five, looking over the wood paneling and the lock. No sign of forced entry, but that could mean they didn't need force. Al dug around in his pocket and took out the spare key that Ed had given him. Turning the lock, he listened as it clicked. Hmm, it was locked. But again, that could mean they didn't need force. Al slowly peaked open the door an inch, listening for any movement or voices. When he determined that at least the entranceway was safe, he slipped inside, looking around.

Everything looked like it was in its proper place. He stepped into the kitchen that served as a family room and sighed, looking around. The halls that usually echoed laughter now seemed to loom over him, giving him a distinct feeling of hopelessness. It gave him the shivers and he stepped forward. He saw a small rag doll sitting in a chair at the table, as though she was waiting for her owner to return. Al sighed at the sight. Not only did they have his brother and sister-in-law, but they had the two sweetest children he had ever met, his niece and nephew.

Al rolled up his sleeves and got to work, pulling out the checklist on a tattered piece of paper he thought he would never have to use. After the Beer Hall Putsch of 1923, Ed had become paranoid about someone finding out about their little talent. So he would hide their alchemy notes in the strangest places. Once he had married Noa, he did the same, marking every spot he hid them and gave the list to Al.

"Just in case."

Al crossed the kitchen and kneeled, opening the cupboard where Noa kept the pots for cooking: There in the back was a tattered notebook with Ed's notes concerning copper. One down, about fifteen more to go. He stood and ran his hands along the pipes running from the back of their apartment into the one next door: There in the corner were Ed's notes on lead.

Standing, Al made his way through the apartment, the list of places to check growing smaller and smaller. He was pretty sure that no one had come inside, but it was possible that they just found the notes they wanted and left. And so he was in the washroom, looking in the cabinet where they kept a small first aid kit for skinned knees and bruised elbows: Notes on medicinal alchemy. Al stepped into Noa and Ed's bedroom, the one that Ed and Al had shared when they first arrived back on this side of the gate.

Walking over to the small dresser, Al opened the jewellery box that Noa kept her engagement ring, a band with a single diamond. Al popped up the false bottom and there was the notebook with notes on carbon. Just one more to go, the most important. Making his way to put the notes back, he knocked the jewellery box over, its contents spilling over the floor. Cursing himself mentally, Al stooped to pick them up, halting as he saw what they were.

Photographs. He picked them up, a timeline of their lives in his hands. There was one of Ed, Noa and himself while they traveled Italy, sitting outside a small café and drinking a soda each. He smiled as he noticed the pinkie finger of Ed's flesh hand holding Noa's as it rested on the bench between them. Were they really in love that early? He flipped to another photo, Ed and Noa's first kiss as husband and wife. Another of them later on their wedding day, Noa in his arms as he's about to carry her over the threshold.

Time flies by a few more years and there is a photo of Al holding Cervantes, both making silly faces at the camera with Rosa laughing in the background. A photo of Ed, Noa and Trisha at the park doing their rendition of "hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil." Then another the day Handeln was born, Noa looking tired but happy and Trisha looking ecstatic about having a baby brother. Ed wasn't in the photo, but Al could see a dark shadow of an automail finger in the corner. Edward always was pathetic at taking pictures. There were various trinkets, their marriage certificate and the birth certificates of both children.

Al put the contents back in the box and stood, walking out of the bedroom and down the hall to the children's room. He walked over to be bed in the middle, finding it somewhat funny that Trisha and Handeln share a bed, much like he and Ed had when they were kids. He pulled the mattress away from the wall and lifted the sheet from it. Along the side of the mattress a long gash had been pulled out and Al slipped his hand inside, pulling out a book: Edward's alchemy notes concerning human life.

They were all accounted for and Al drew a sigh of relief. It seemed the Nazis either hadn't had the chance to check the apartment or they didn't know who it was they were dealing with. Al sincerely hoped it was the latter. Tucking the book back inside the mattress, he placed it back against the wall and walked out of the room. He left the apartment, walking down the hall and stepping into the street, the dim light of twilight making him blink after the darkness inside.

On the steps of an apartment nearby sat Rosa, her eyes puffy from crying and she had a distinct look of terror about her. Al sighed, knowing full well that he shouldn't get her involved in anything of this sort. Things could go wrong in an instant and then Cervantes would be left without a mother. But he had no one else to ask.

At the sound of his footsteps, Rosa had looked up and stood, wringing her hands. He stopped in front of her, sighing as he looked into her eyes. His mind rattled off the things that he needed to do to protect his family. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Rosa, I'm going to need your help."

* * *

Okay, so I think this is mostly straight forward. Copper pots relate to Ed's notes on copper. Lead pipes for his notes on lead. First aid kit for medicinal alchemy. Noa's diamond ring, diamonds are extremely compressed carbon for Ed's notes on carbon. And children are life, Ed's notes on human life. 

Anywho, I'll get the next few up pretty quickly I think. Thanks y'all!


	6. Chapter 5: The Meaning of Useless

Okay guys, it's Julie again! I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! I know I promised I would have the next chapters up within the week, but as you can tell, that sorta fell through. I wrote Misadventures in Alchemy and hadn't expected it to be successful! Argh! Anywho, I gotta say that I'm sorry if this chapter isn't my best work. The next one will be better, I promise!

* * *

Every Action In This World

Chapter Five: The Meaning of "Useless"

Edward had known the conditions in the camps were pathetic, at best. But the few hours since being brought into this cage was certainly a taste of reality as to just how pathetic. It was dismal, the sort of place that kept you on edge all the time. You never knew when you were going to be jostled to the next step of the camp, didn't know whether you were going to be listed as "a potential worker" or just put down like a dog.

After being gathered in the main courtyard of the camp, the families were divided into groups, who were put in little "cabins," though they reminded Ed strikingly of hen houses. There was hardly any lighting, the walls and floors creaked and what few cots there was were shoved into the corner. You could take ten steps and cross the room. Two other families shared their cabin with the Elric's and Edward recognised one of them as the family they had seen earlier, with the husband, wife and daughter.

They were given a shabby old blanket and a meal ticket ("One meal ticket for four people?") and told if they didn't follow instructions, their rations would be taken away. A baked potato and a small slab of sausage. Edward gave his share of the meal up, protesting when Noa went to do the same.

"No, you need to eat. The kids need you healthy and we don't know when the next meal will be."

At this he kissed her forehead and smiled. The children got the cot, snuggling close to one another under the shabby blanket. Noa sat next to the cot to watch over the children, Edward beside her. Handeln didn't make a fuss about going to sleep, sensing that his parents were anxious and that fighting would only make things worse. Upon Edward's request for her to close her eyes and get some rest, Trisha glared at her father, then without her usual 'goodnight Papa, I love you,' rolled over to face away from him and went to sleep. After today, Ed didn't blame her.

He waited until Noa drifted off, her head leaning on her arms which rested on the cot. He made to kiss her cheek, but at the sight of her furrowed brow and her uneasy breathing, he couldn't do it. Sighing, he stood and made his way to the door of the little cabin, walking out onto the little ramp that lead to the dirt floor of the camp. He looked around at the other cabins and the courtyard in the center of the camp before turning and walking towards the iron fence that separated them from the rest of the world, noting that a few dozen feet away there was a guard standing watch, rifle slung over his shoulder.

Edward hung his head and saw a small stone lying between his feet. He smirked and kicked at it with his toe, rolling it around and watching as it tumbled between the wire links of the fence out of reach. Sighing, he looked up at the clearing on the other side of the wire, leaning his hands on the cold iron, weaving his fingers into the spaces and closing his eyes.

And he was back in Munich. He saw Handeln crying, clinging to Noa as she was dragged away, Nazi hands firm on her arms and waist. She screamed and reached for her daughter, crying as Trisha was held away in a Nazi's arms. He could see his fists colliding with the jaw of a private, felt as punches landed in his side. He thrust his automail arm against the private's stomach hard enough to shake the arm in its port. And he heard a shout and he stops, unwittingly saving his daughter's life for the moment.

He sees her, held up in the Nazi's arms. He takes in every detail as if it were in slow motion. The Nazi was a mere corporal, the badges fresh on his uniform. The man grinned sickly as he held a pistol to the girl's head, the cold metal brushing against the chestnut hair at her temple. And she panics.

So she pleads with her father, begging for him to help as she is too afraid to move herself. He can hear Noa gasp but doesn't dare take his eyes off his daughter for fear that the pistol will sound, and he can't let that happen. So his arms go limp at his sides and he can hear Trisha's calls for him echo in his ears.

"Dammit, dammit!"

Edward punches the chain link fence and kicks at the dusty ground, earning himself a scowl from the nearby guard. He breathes deeply, teeth clenched, forehead against the fence as he struggles to regain his composure.

"Edward?"

He turns and finds Noa standing in the doorway of the cabin, her hands clasped over her heart as she stares at him wide eyed. He swallows hard at her expression of concern and turns from her, releasing his hold on the fence. He hears the light patter of her feet against the ramp and dirt, then winces as he feels her hand on his shoulder. He gently brushes it off, not able to face her.

"Edward, please…"

He felt her arms slip around his waist from behind and her chin rest on his back at the top of his left shoulder blade, so he turns his head so he could see her. She meets his eyes for a moment, then buries her face into his back, kissing his shoulder. He gently holds her hand with his left, biting his lip before he speaks.

"I can't get the sound of Trisha crying out of my head."

At this, Noa looks up at him, her eyes filled with concern. She steps round to face him, resting her head on his chest, gazing up at him. His arms wrap around her and he stares at the ground over her shoulder, trying to make sense of what to say.

"She was crying and begging me to help her… And all I could do was stand there. Now she and Handeln and you are stuck in this place."

Noa's grip on him tightens. She knows what he is going to say next, because she has known him for eighteen years. She squeezes her eyes tight as he speaks, confirming her prediction.

"I can't even protect my family."

Noa's straightens and she shakes her head, eyes swimming with tears as she meets his gaze. Shocked, Edward watches as her eyes overflow and spill down her face. He presses his flesh fingertips to her cheeks and wipes them away, eyes widening as she speaks.

"You kept her alive! And we're all together! You did protect us!"

Edward finishes wiping her tears away and pulls her close, tucking his face into her hair. He didn't feel like he was protecting them. He could have done so much more. He had vowed that he would do more when he himself was just a child. The day Hoenheim left. So far he had, but now he had to keep his family alive.

He turned his head slightly, catching Noa's lips and kissing her. A disapproving growl from the nearby guard broke them apart and with a scowl, Edward tightened his grip on his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back to their hen house home.

* * *

Yeah. It's short and kinda mushy. I just thought I'd add in a bit of Ed being emotional. I can imagine how much of a failure he'd feel like. I also wanted to put in a little something about Hoenheim, because I feel like their relationship was cut short and could have been so much better. Anywho, no idea when the next chapter will be up.


	7. Chapter 6: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Wow guys, I am so, so sorry about how long this chapter took! Truth be told, I totally forgot about this fiction when I was writing Misadventures in Alchemy I and II. Here's what I cam up with for this one, hopefully I won't be too busy and I'll get the next one up soon!

* * *

Every Action in this World

Chapter 6: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

The command for them to wake and get moving was just as loud as the one for them to get to sleep. The cabins were flooded with light and Noa blinked as she looked up to the silhouette of an officer standing in the early morning light. The grip that snagged her around the wrist was painful and she winced as she was dragged to her feet.

"Up, all of you! Out to the courtyard!"

So Noa helped a bewildered Trisha up and Edward pulled a cranky and tired Handeln into his arms, wincing at the ache in his right shoulder. They are shuffled out of the room and into the courtyard, hands clasped out of fear. They were given another meal ticket and sent forward to collect their breakfast. Yet another baked potato and something that resembled burnt porridge. Trisha looked down into the bowl, glancing back up at her parents with an apprehensive look.

"What is it?"

Edward glanced down at his daughter, sighing. He honestly had no idea, so he made an assumption.

"Food."

Trisha bit her lip and picked up the small spoon that had come with the bowl, scooping some up and holding it out for her brother to take. Noa gave up her share this morning, stating that the children needed their father as well. Edward was about to bite into a chunk of potato when an officer stepped in front of them, glaring down at him. He tossed his meal to the side, standing and pushing his family protectively behind him. The officer sneered.

"Come with me."

It had sounded like the man had a bad taste in his mouth. Edward glanced back at Noa, watching as she stood, grabbing the children's hands and preparing to follow, when the officer growled.

"Not you, just him."

Edward turned to his wife, reassuring her that it would be okay and to not go anywhere until he got back. After that, he was lead by the officer away from the courtyard, into a narrow path that led towards one of the larger buildings. Edward gazed up apprehensively, the stone and dark windows threatening.

"Get going."

He got a sharp nudge in the back from one of the guards outside the main doors and he slipped inside, eyes squinted as he waited for them to adjust to the minimal light of the halls. Edward followed the officer through the maze of halls, trying to remember their order, but he soon lost count. The walls seemed to close in and the light dimmed as they continued into what he could guess were underground passages. At long last, they came to a thick wooden door set into a stone wall, reinforced by steel frame. The officer reached forward, knocking, which earned him the order to enter.

"Stay here."

The officer gave Edward one last glare that warned him not to make a break for freedom before slipping behind the door. Edward didn't know how to get out of here, nor did he want to risk attracting attention to himself, so he didn't see the point of attempting an escape. So he stood there, arms crossed and eyes darting around the dark stone hall. He noticed with a frown that there were no other officers along these corridors.

It was the sharp cry of pain that made him start and look back at the door with wide eyes. Inching forward, Edward laid his hands to the cool wood and pressed his ear to the door, shuffling until he could hear the angry voices inside.

"Tell me again."

The deep voice made the hair on Edward's neck stand up and he pushed his ear further into the door to make out the reply. He hear the scraping of a chair on a stone floor, the flick of a lighter and coughing.

"I told you, they were there in 1923! Him and the girl! They stopped it somehow!"

That voice. Edward knew that voice, though he couldn't put a face to it. Then the words hit him. "1923… Him and the girl…" Whoever this was, they were talking about him and Noa, and the Beer Hall Putsch. Edward heard the sound of footsteps and quickly backed away from the door, pretending he'd heard nothing as the officer stepped out and grabbed him by the arm.

He was pulled into the dark, smoke filled room and the first thing he noticed was a man cuffed to a chair, his back towards him. Edward looked over to see three officers, two standing while the third, the highest rank judging by his uniform, leaned against a table, a cigarette between his lips. The lieutenant smirked at the sight of him and the officer who had led him to this place pulled him round the man in the chair.

"Is this the Edward Elric you spoke of?"

The man peered up and Edward's eyes widened. There, with a bloody nose, bruised jaw and a cut in his blond hair, was his colleague from the research group, Hans Lupin. Teary blue eyes looked up into molten gold and Lupin nodded.

"Yeah, that's him."

Edward felt his anger flare and he curled his fists, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed as he hissed.

"Lupin, what are you doing!?"

Lupin didn't give him an answer, rather turning to the lieutenant and speaking in a rush. Edward felt his arms be directed behind his back and he struggled, trying to throw off the officer who held him, staring in disbelief as Lupin continued.

"That's Edward Elric! He and his wife Noa were at the uprising in 1923, they were there! They're different!"

Edward's blood boiled and he glared at his once friend. His fists clenched as he was cuffed and he bit down, turning to the lieutenant as Lupin continued.

"Edward can calculate physics and chemistry in his head faster than anyone else! And Noa can see things about people that no one else can see! They were there when Thule failed!"

Edward snarled and made a dash to hurt this man. He had sold them out! While he didn't care what the Nazis knew about his talents in physics and chemistry, he couldn't let them figure out what Noa was capable of, or that they were there the night Thule failed! He couldn't let them find out about Amestris and alchemy. He couldn't let them put his family in danger. He was caught by his arms and pulled back as he growled.

"Lupin, shut your trap! Don't say anything else!"

Lupin didn't listen, eyes wide as he continued to shout over Edward's snarls and threats of death.

"That's all I know about them! They were there, they stopped Thule but I don't know how!"

Finally Lupin stopped and Edward glared at the man who he had once trusted as a co-worker and friend. Blinking from the blood in his eyes, Lupin looked up at Edward, who shook his head in disbelief. The lieutenant snickered and put his cigarette down into the ashtray on the table, pushing off the desk and laying a hand on Lupin' shoulder.

"Well done, well done."

Edward had nearly forgotten about the Nazis around him, realizing that was who had held him back, and he glared up at the lieutenant as Lupin spoke.

"I'm sorry, Elric. They were gonna kill me if I didn't. Suzan too!"

Edward turned back to him at the mention of the girl Lupin had dated for a grand total of three weeks. Anger curled in the pit of his stomach and he shook in rage as he looked into watery blue eyes.

"Your girlfriend? Well Lupin, they have Noa, my wife. And they have my little boy and girl!"

Lupin's eyes widened at the news that two innocent children had been dragged into the mess and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Elric, I didn't know! I didn't know!"

"Fuck you, you bastard!"

Edward growled in frustration and tried against to get to Lupin, more than willing to kill him. He watched as the lieutenant stepped forward, offering the cigarette to Lupin, who gladly took it, letting it hang from his lips. The lieutenant then moved around the back of the chair, the whole time muttering.

"Well done, Lupin. Thank you, well done."

Edward was so intent on breaking the grasp on him to reach Lupin that he didn't see the gun until it fired. At first he didn't know who had been shot, until Lupin slumped against his bindings, blood trickling from his temple. Edward immediately went still, his eyes wide as he stared at his dead colleague. He hung loosely in the arms of the officer behind him until he was dropped to his knees, his mouth open in shock while the lieutenant holstered his weapon.

They got what they wanted and they shot him anyway. He sold out an innocent family in vain.

Edward felt sick to his stomach and he could only stare at the puddle of blood that dripped to the floor a foot in front of him. The lieutenant cleared his throat and Edward was hauled to his feet, supported by a firm grip.

"Take him, the wife and the two children to room 114. They'll be waiting there."

* * *

I told you Lupin would show up again!


End file.
